Demon God Complex
by BottleOfInk
Summary: The Tessaiga breaks again and Inuyasha is unable to control himself. The group struggle to bring him back to humanity but they won't give up on him. His demon side now comes with a plan to carve a world of his own desires - creating one hell of a god complex. His plan would be oh so simple - if he could control these lustful feelings for Kagome.
1. Birth

**Demon God Complex**

An Inuyasha Fanfiction

Major pairings: **Inuyasha X Kagome** and **Miroku X Sango**

Minor hints of pairings: **Inuyasha X Kikyo **and **Kouga X Kagome**

Rating: **T **(this may change)

Summary:

The Tessaiga breaks again and Inuyasha is unable to control himself. The group are unable to bring him back to humanity but they won't give up on him. His demon side now comes with a plan to carve a world of his own desires - creating one hell of a god complex. His plan would be oh so simple - if he could control these lustful feelings for Kagome.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha - they belong to their respective owners

This story is a 100 theme challenge - but it involves a different list of themes, not the original list.

* * *

Chapter One

**BIRTH**

He was intoxicated by destructive power and long-brewing hate.

No, no, she needed to remember - _it_ was intoxicated by destructive power and long-brewing hate. This was not _him_. This was not the man that she had fallen in love with. This was not Inuyasha.

She stepped forward, hating feeling so helpless. She wanted nothing more than to do something - anything that might offer a solution - but the risk of hindering her comrades was great. Her bow was gripped in her hand, ready to fire, but a male voice called out to her, "Stay back, Kagome!"

The bow was lowered. Kagome halted.

Dust was starting to blow up as the fight ensued. With her vision clouded, it was impossible to tell who was winning or what was happening. The occasional roar sent shivers to her skin and tears burnt at her eyes.

A body was idly tossed across the courtyard, making a sickening noise against the floor. Kagome gasped, madly scrambling towards the person. The slender figure of a woman tensed up, in obvious pain, before relaxing and falling into the bliss of unconsciousness.

Something crashed into the ground, directly in front of Kagome, causing her to cry out and leap backwards. Her heart and mind were racing as she laid eyes on the weapon that stuck out of the earth. Hiraikotsu_._

**Sango**.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed, racing to her friend, after she had regained composure. Sango had been flung onto her back, earning several bruises and lacerations. There were horribly deep cuts on her face and lower arms - all of which allowed blood to pour out. Kagome's breath became caught in her throat. The demon slayer had been seriously injured - because she was trying to _save_ a demon rather than _slay_ it.

Kagome longed to know what was happening - what had become of her other friend? How was he fairing in this disgustingly brutal battle? Was he as badly hurt as Sango? Had he managed to fix anything? What would she do if he had also been knocked unconscious?

What had become of her beloved half-demon?

She positioned Sango's head to the side, in order to keep her breathing steady, before returning to the middle of the courtyard. She didn't have any medicine with her and Kagome feared that she would wound Sango if she tried to move her. Any remedies would have to be administered after the fight. Kagome silently prayed that her friend would last that long.

"M-Miroku?" Kagome stuttered, as her voice dissolved into a whisper. The silence was frightening her. She couldn't hear anything - not even the sounds of a fight, "...wher-"

"Kagome!" Shippo's young voice rang out from behind her, sending more panic into her heart, "Kagome! What's happening!?"

He sounded just as terrified as she did, "Shippo! Stay back! Do not come any closer!"

She didn't feel his presence next to her - the fox demon must have decided to heed her words. She hoped that he had tucked himself away, out of sight.

Kirara bounded past her, disappearing into the mist. Kagome protested, whilst wanting to grab onto her pelt and force Kirara to take her along. She couldn't stand this confusion. Should she run forward, despite not knowing what was happening? _But she was utterly useless just standing here!_

She chewed her lip, quickly glancing at Shippo. He was cowering behind a small boulder, sending nervous glances towards Sango. Tears dripped down his cheeks and Kagome knew exactly how he felt. She wanted to cry too.

A growl swept past them, followed by a blood-thirsty snarl. A screech of pain swirled from inside the mist - Kagome's teeth pierced into her lower lip. That screech had come from Kirara. The snarl belong to In-

A crumpled figure emerged from the smoke. Kagome's eyes widened and she darted forward, thankfully catching him before he fell into the ground. His staff slipped from his hands and clattered beside him.

"Kag...ome," He rasped, clutching his bloody shoulder - which had a large and ugly slash through it, "...go..."

"No! I'm not running! I'm not!" Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill.

"...you m-must. P-plea...se. He's ruthle...sss-"

"Miroku!" She shrieked, as he collapsed before her. A prolonged breath escaped from his lips, which made Kagome cry out in desperation, "MIROKU! You can't die! You can't! You can't! **MIROKU**! **SANGO**!"

_He's ruthless_. That couldn't be the last thought that Miroku had about him. It wasn't fair. _It wasn't his fault!_

Kagome leant down to check Miroku's breathing, just as another howl was released within the mist. She clenched her fists, wondering who else she was going to have to shed tears over.

With a sigh that could only express sheer terror, Kagome hurtled into the mist, ignoring Shippo's cries and protests. She wondered if she would dash into the midst of a fight - or would stumble across a corpse.

She found a body, but not a corpse. Kirara was moaning on her side, her beautiful eyes deepening at the sight of Kagome. The oozing blood was besmirching her light fur; the sight made Kagome feel regrettably sick to her stomach. Vomiting would be horribly degrading and she couldn't do that to her friends. They needed her - she couldn't indulge in her own fear.

"N-no..." Kagome fell to her knees, running a hand through Kirara's fur, in hope to bring comfort to the feline. Kirara moaned, momentarily, before lying her head back and making weak purring sounds. She was still in her demon form, possibly because she would be able to handle the pain like this, "K...K-Kirara..."

Kirara's eyes widened, whilst tensing her muscles. A wounded hiss came from her mouth as she managed to bear her fangs at whatever was behind Kagome.

Steadily, Kagome got to her feet. Her shoulders were quivering and she couldn't deny that her sobs were getting louder - but she grit her teeth and contained the heart break within her chest, "...w-w-why?"

His voice was rough and deep, "Why not? Everyone dies, eventually,"

Rage sparked in her blood, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T YOU!"

"This is my strength. Before, I was weak - now, I'm stronger than I've ever been before!"

"...you think this is strength? Hurting people? Hurting your _friends_?! That's not strength..." Kagome spun. They were now facing each other, "That's _weakness_! And the Inuyasha that I know would never be so weak!"

She didn't expect to see him looking like this. Of course, she knew that Inuyasha gained purple markings and red eyes when he became demonic - that was no surprise. His extended fangs didn't shock her, either. She'd seen his demon form a few times, which was more than enough. But she hadn't seen him like _this_.

Demon Inuyasha frightened her to the core. He was bloodthirsty, cruel and enjoyed the victory of other people's deaths. He was unable to show mercy to _anybody_, and yet, it was only temporary because Kagome was always able to snap him out of it.

It wasn't the same, this time.

He wasn't frightening her. He was remaining rather rational, almost calm, as he stared at her with neutral expression. The fangs were safely hidden in his mouth; he stood still; there wasn't a hint of blood anywhere on his body. But his head was hanging low, with his silver bangs covering his eyes. If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd say that he seemed guilty. Did that mean that Inuyasha was in control of his demon?

But if that was the case - then would Kagome be able to break him out of this state?

Still tentative of his temper, Kagome lowered her voice, "Why did you attack them? They're trying to help - they're your friends! If you can trust anyone: it's them!"

"They pose a threat,"

"A threat to _what_?"

His mouth curved into a sadistic grin. If there was any hope that she would've been able to reason with him, it had shattered, "Don't you see, Kagome? Like this, I'm unstoppable. **Invincible**. Naraku is as good as dead. When I've destroyed him, I can carve the world into the place that I want. Ultimately, _I can be a god in this world_,"

She was right. This wasn't the bone-headed demon that would blunder into any fight, without asking questions. This demon was calculating; he had a goal to achieve from killing. He was working towards something.

But he was still just as insane.

Kagome had to hope that Inuyasha was still in there.

"And what about all the innocent people? Sure, most demons are evil - but there are good ones! And what about humans? They don't deserve to die! No one has the right to proclaim themselves as a god!" Her voice started to break as Inuyasha's stare hardened.

"Humans are made to be ruled. I am not cold-hearted - those who accept the change will be spared. I am simply eliminating my enemies; _what's wrong with that_?"

"How can they be your enemies when they haven't even done anything?!"

He inhaled, deeply, before snarling, "Forget it. I should have known that you wouldn't understand. You're just as human as the rest of them,"

Kagome panicked, fearing that she'd lost her only chance of turning him back, "You're human too! Sure, your demon side is strong - BUT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE HALF HUMAN, INUYASHA!"

She could see the anger that was swirling in his eyes, yet his body froze. Regrettably, Kagome had to congratulate him on his ability to contain the rage. His voice was still frightening, however, "Watch yourself, _wench_. I may not be feral, but I'm not merciful, either,"

"_Please_...don't do this," She was losing him.

"Don't waste your breath. It's clear that we'll never share the same interests,"

Her lips trembled, with tears fizzing in her eyes, "So our past doesn't matter?! All the things that we've been through?"

"This is the birth of a new era. Nothing can stand in it's way. Not even you,"

The distance between them was small, yet he started to approach. Kagome tensed, considering moving backwards, but not wanting to anger him again. She lent backwards, as he stood directly in front of her. There was a thick silence, before he took a hold of her left wrist.

His hand was cold and his claws were rigid. Usually, if Inuyasha needed to grab her arm, his touch was ticklish and brought heat to her skin. But now his grasp was tainted and she wanted nothing more than to pull away, "Inuyasha, let me go!"

"FOX FIRE!"

"Shippo! NO!" Kagome watched, in terror, as the fox blew the attack towards Inuyasha. The boy was trying to protect her - but Kagome didn't know if she would be able to protect _him_.

The dancing fire was seconds away from burning Inuyasha, before the yokai waved it away with his free hand. His expression remained impassive in front of Kagome, but when he turned to Shippo, a growl escaped from his lips.

"_Pitiful_," Inuyasha spat, whilst releasing Kagome. Shippo trembled on the ground, releasing a fresh set of tears, "You've just wasted your life on that feeble attack. You'd better hope it was worth it,"

In an instant, Kagome's bow was positioned and an arrow was ready to fire. Her aim was directly in line with Inuyasha's back, roughly where his heart would be located.

Could she do it? To save Shippo? Could she kill the one person that she knew she loved?

She didn't know.

_Inuyasha or Shippo?_

* * *

**A/N - **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review with your comments and thoughts! :) ~B.O.I


	2. Separation

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha - they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter Two

**SEPARATION**

He paused when he heard the arrow slot into the bow. He wondered if Kagome was aiming for his head, his torso or his heart.

"What are you waiting for?" He growled, genuinely curious about her actions. He could usual work out what his opponent was planning, but the girl was a strange blind spot in his logic, "Shoot. Kill me,"

His eyes trailed to the floor, unable to deal with the irritating quivering of Shippo's body. Disemboweling the fox would not please Kagome, and whilst he couldn't care less about a human's emotions, he didn't want to unnecessarily upset her. He really didn't want to see the wench _crying_.

"_Well_? I haven't got all day!" He snapped, getting annoyed by her stalemate action. If she was going to do something, then she should bloody well do it!

Inuyasha turned his head, finally tempted to lay eyes on the girl. He felt like laughing at the sight of her arrow back in her quiver; her bow lowered to her side. He thought that she'd have more of a backbone than that. _Talk about a let-down._

"Step away from him, Inuyasha," She ordered, calmly. Without a raised weapon, she had the _audacity_ to try and command him? She was stupider than he realized!

He couldn't hold in his chuckle, "Point that arrow at me - then we'll talk. Otherwise, I'd think twice before trying to make another demand,"

She swallowed, clearly intimidated. He had absolutely no idea what was going through her mind: she clearly feared for her life, yet she tried to boss him about? It was either extreme bravery or pitiful stupidity.

"Arrows aren't your only weakness," Kagome's eyes had been lingering on his face, with an emotion which was unclear to Inuyasha, but she lowered her gaze to his neck. The demon smirked as his claws picked at the beaded necklace.

"The Beads of Subjugation? Clever girl, Kagome," He purred her name, enjoying the blush that blossomed upon her cheeks, "So, for how long are you going to tell me to _'sit'_? Or do you intend to _'sit'_ me to death?"

She was unable to answer, clearly out of her depth. An irritating knot formed in his throat, as he stared at her. He couldn't quite describe how he felt: of course, he didn't feel guilty but he didn't feel powerful, either.

He had a horrible feeling that he might not be entirely in control.

Her silence was annoying him. He had grown used to her sassy attitude; she had never appeared nervous around him, until now. He should have viewed this as a compliment - he had finally broken the one person who did not fear him - but Inuyasha gained little pleasure out of it.

"I don't understand - if you don't need me, why haven't you killed me?" Kagome frowned at him, appearing very stubborn but confused at the same time. It intrigued him, "_Why_?"

"Just as you said, you can stop me with the bea-"

"It's not about the beads!" She snapped, squeezing the bow in her hand, as a way of releasing her anger, "You know, just as well as I do, that those beads are not enough to _permanently_ stop you!"

_Damn_, _she figured it out_, he inwardly seethed.

"What IS stopping you?"

"Nothing. _Nothing_ is stopping me,"

"Then why aren't yo-"

"Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" She truly bewildered him, to the point that he lost the ability to remain stoic, "Do you have a death wish?!"

Kagome blinked, surprised by his response, "Uh...no, of course not..."

He was aware that he didn't sound very omnipotent, but the girl changed him. It didn't make sense and neither did she, "Are you trying to provoke me? Is that your plan!? If so, you're making a _fatal_ mistake!"

"Inuyasha!" She used a tone that could only be described as condescending. He'd heard that before, "I don't have a plan!"

She was regaining her confidence; he was losing his power. She didn't seem as frightened of him. She must have believed that he was reverting back to his half-human form. _Wishful_ _thinking_.

But he needed to kill her or get away from her. Otherwise, his human side might start to resurface and he couldn't risk that.

Shippo had gone horribly quiet, which would arouse suspicion from anyone. Inuyasha glanced back to where the fox should have been; a growl escaped when Shippo was nowhere in sight.

"_That bastard_..." How careless had he become!? He should have known that the fox would have decided to do something stupid, "He's dead!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes widened, as she leapt towards him. His lip curled in confusion, but she threw her arms around his torso before he could stop her. The sensation of her body pressed against his was strange, but not abhorrent. He fought the urge to place his own arms around her shoulders.

He knew that she was trying to calm him down and coax his human side to the surface. He felt an indescribable rage, even a sense of _betrayal_ - but her embrace managed to silence him.

Until there was a horribly familiar sensation in his gut. His blood, his _human_ blood, was fighting back.

He had to get away from her, before all hopes of his plan shattered. He would not allow his inner-demon to be shoved away again; all because of _some_ _girl_.

"No!" He pushed her away, ignoring the look of hurt in her eyes. His breathing increased as he tried to maintain his demonic state.

He couldn't kill her. He just couldn't.

It was the same as the others. They'd put up a good fight - he couldn't deny it. The demon slayer's weapon was stronger than he realized and the monk was stubborn. The cat was worse - demons were always harder to dispose of, compared to humans.

But _that_ hadn't stopped him. If anything, it should have spurred him on to fight harder. He'd tried - _god_, he'd enjoyed it - and he'd injured them. Badly. But he had originally intended to _kill_ them. And something had stopped him.

It was the same with Kagome. Only the feeling was stronger.

"Inuyasha, please. _Listen_..."

"Stay back!" He snapped, throwing a hand in her direction. Mercifully, she didn't move. His heart rate decreased as fear reappeared in her eyes. The situation was precarious; one wrong move and he would lose control on his human blood. He would not allow that to happen. _Never_.

His ears twitched.

_Footsteps_. Lots of them.

Inuyasha glanced back, before clenching his fists. _Villagers_. What the _hell_ were they doing here? They were in an abandoned temple; it was hardly the location for a leisurely stroll!

The yokai grinned. They were carrying weapons. This should be _entertaining_.

"Kagome!" The fear-stricken voice belonged to Shippo. He was dashing alongside the crowd of villagers, as quickly as his stubby legs could carry him. Inuyasha managed to resist the urge to tear the traitor apart. Just.

"Shippo..." Kagome didn't sound happy. He could practically smell her fear. _Strange, human emotions_...

Why was she scared?_ Surely, her saviors had arrived_...?

"Let the girl go!" Once the mob had halted, an elder fighter stepped forward, emitting his authority. Inuyasha didn't bother to hide his grin.

"And if I don't?"

In response, all of the weapons were lowered and pointed in his direction.

"_Interesting_..." Inuyasha muttered, pondering why the crowd looked familiar. He racked his brain, recalling the previous couple of days. He remembered being asked to slay a local demon - as payment, his group must have stayed in the village, for the night - _before_ his demon power had awoken. _Before_ his precious Tessaiga had...

Right. That would explain how Shippo had gotten them to arrive, so quickly. And why they were so keen to rescue Kagome.

"Last chance!" Another villager yelled, when Inuyasha didn't surrender, despite practically quaking in his boots.

"Keh," The demon scoffed, "Pathetic,"

This was pointless. _A waste of his time_. He had better things to do. And he didn't want to spend any more time around Kagome, until he had figured out what was happening to him. Then, he would kill her.

He gave her one last look; one last analysis. She shook her head at him, as if she knew what he was about to do.

With a small smirk, Inuyasha pounced past her, before leaping up and fleeing over the rooftops. Kagome's protest was faint, and yet, his gut weighed him down as her voice entered his ears. He escaped, putting more and more distance between them, finally being able to relax.

They were separated. His worries could subside, for the time being.

Still, why should he worry? Once he'd established control, a simple human would be no threat to him. He was _much_ too powerful for that.

But he would still need to dispose of her.

And quickly.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you so much to _Guest_, _mayo_ and _maryanna_._pink_! I appreciate your support, massively, and it means the world to me. Reviews equate to speedier updates, guys! ;) I'd love to hear what you think! ~B.O.I


	3. Love

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha - they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter Three

**LOVE**

She loved him.

She wanted nothing more than for him to return to her, with his beautiful golden eyes and insistently-long hair, and for him to moan because they were resting for too long. Or for him to eat more than his share of ramen. Anything would be preferable to this insufferable waiting period.

Upon Inuyasha's departure, Kagome had been reunited with Shippo and the villagers had helped to carry Sango, Miroku and Kirara to safety. According to the wise woman, their injuries were severe, but with constant rest and remedies, they would pull through.

Three days later, Sango and Miroku were still unconscious. Kirara, to her credit, was on her feet and practically back to normal. Demons always healed faster than humans, so it was to be expected. Inuyasha was just the same.

Kagome had decided that they should wait for Sango and Miroku to be restored, before anyone even mentioned any kind of action-plan. Much as she wanted to run out and search for Inuyasha, that would not be a clever move.

Instead, she sat with Shippo, mostly in silence, until today. They had started to discuss Inuyasha's predicament, resulting in an overload of emotions.

"He'd be shocked if he knew that we were crying over him," Kagome wore a grim smile, as she brushed away any evidence that she'd been crying.

"Right," Shippo nodded, blinking furiously, "He told me that men _never_ show their tears,"

Kagome glanced back at the hut behind them. She could see the figures of Miroku and Sango, lying on the floor, taking in the recently-applied medicine.

"I hope Miroku and Sango wake up soon," She sighed, "I'm worried about Inuyasha. Who knows where he is or what he's doing?"

"I feel sorry for the villages that he's gonna trash,"

There was a persistent frown on Shippo's face and Kagome felt bound to come to Inuyasha's defence, "He can't help it, Shippo. He's been taken over by his demon blood. It's part of him. He can't just snap his fingers and wait for it to go,"

"I know," The fox held his head in his hands, shamefully, "But I was scared that he was gonna kill us. He looked like he wanted to. And what's even scarier is that...he _didn't_,"

Kagome didn't reply, but she was thinking exactly same thing. Inuyasha's indecision was scarier than his rage. And, yet, this current side of her half-demon was almost sensible, in a perverted way. His aim - to become a god and change the world for his own pleasures - was hardly an insane wish. Given the chance, many people would also want the same thing.

But, if Inuyasha's demon had become rational, why did he still have this crazed desire to kill? And to try and kill his friends, of all people?

_Why hadn't he killed her?_

It occurred to Kagome, after her thoughts had connected, that maybe he wasn't trying to kill them. Inuyasha, whatever he may be, would never leave a job unfinished - if he wanted someone dead, they'd be cut down in a heartbeat.

So, he was in control of his demon?

But, if he was able to dictate the actions of his demon blood, why couldn't he turn back to half-demon? Kagome knew that Inuyasha had originally wanted to be a full demon - but he had been questioning his wish, as of late, because his old demon was so out of control.

Did that mean that Inuyasha was now happy with this demon form? Did HE want to become a god, and not his demon?

_What if he didn't want to be changed back?_

No, no. These were all theories and worries that buzzed around in Kagome's head. None of them had been proven. All they knew at this point was that Inuyasha had turned demon, he had escaped into_ god knows where_ - and they needed to help him. Whatever the cost.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Shippo stared up at her with widened green eyes, "You kinda zoned out,"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, Shippo!" Kagome smiled, weakly, "Listen, don't worry about Inuyasha, yet. Let's wait for Miroku and Sango to wake up and then we ca-"

"HANDS OFF, MONK!"

**SLAP**

"H-hey! Sango!"

Shippo sighed, "They're _definitely_ both awake now,"

The two of them dashed into the medicine hut. Sango was on her feet, looking rather fired up, despite resting for three days. Miroku was lying on the floor, tending to the red hand-shaped mark on his face. Kirara looked on in amusement from the corner; their silent witness.

"You're okay! I'm so glad!" Kagome beamed at the two of them, feeling her spirits lift, slightly.

"Oh yeah. _Miroku_ is back to normal," Sango noticeably turned her back to the monk.

Miroku sighed and shook his head, not bothering to try and grovel to Sango, "Never mind that. What's happened to Inuyasha? Is he alright? Did he turn back?"

Sango jumped, staring at Kagome, "_Right_! Where is he?"

Shippo's lip wobbled, as he looked up at the girls. When Kagome didn't answer, with her head hanging low, he muttered, "He's _gone_. You guys were knocked out by him and then he started towards Kagome. She protected me - so I could get back to the village and get help. They threatened Inuyasha - but he just _grinned_ and ran off. I...I don't know where he went!"

"It's okay, Shippo," Sango soothed, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. It was usually Kagome who took care of him and, whilst he was grateful for Sango's kindness, he felt even worse at the prospect of Kagome becoming withdrawn.

"You couldn't turn him?" Miroku neared Kagome. Her silence unnerved him, "What happened?"

Her hands curled into fists, as they began to shake, "I _tried_, Miroku! I thought that you guys were dead! You were barely breathing - he hurt you that badly! I tried to turn him back; he wouldn't listen to reason. B-but..."

Kagome stopped herself. She didn't want to let Miroku and Sango in on her suspicions. If she told them that Inuyasha might be in control, they'd start to think that Inuyasha was doing this - and not his demon. She couldn't allow him to be tarnished like that. Inuyasha was obsessed with his pride and what others thought of him.

"Kagome..." Miroku bowed his head, clutching his staff. He pitied all of them - he cursed himself for being powerless against the yokai that _threatened_ the hanyo that he had come to respect and admire.

Sango stepped forward, "Did he say anything? Anything that might give us a clue as to where he's gone?"

"...he's planning to become a god,"

The monk and the demon slayer blinked, before sharing a glance, "_What_?"

"He said he wanted to carve the world into a place for HIM. He said that humans were made to be ruled. I think he's planning on conquering the world and then ruling it,"

"That's one _hell_ of a god complex," Miroku murmured to himself, before raising his head, "He's clearly going to get opposition - from just about everyone,"

Sango nodded, "You're right. I doubt that Naraku's just going to let that happen,"

"Naraku?" Kagome raised her head, blinking slowly as the name triggered a memory, "Naraku..._right_. Inuyasha said he was going to destroy Naraku,"

"He said that?" Miroku frowned as Kagome confirmed it, "He's ambitious, I'll give him that. We can't locate Naraku at all - he just believes he's going to find him in an instant?"

The demon slayer stepped into the doorway, vaguely relieved when she saw her weapon lying against the wall, "Well, he must have a plan. He's never falsely confident,"

"Right. We have to assume that he's going to drive Naraku out of hiding, and I have no doubt that Inuyasha will give him a fair fight, in this state. But we don't know what Naraku has grown into. He could seriously hurt Inuyasha," The monk pulled a hand across his face in thought, "We have to go after them, whenever either one of them makes an appearance,"

"We have no idea where either of them are. And what will we do when Inuyasha wins? He'll turn on us and I don't think we can risk fighting against him,"

"You seem certain that he will win against Naraku, Kagome..."

"You didn't see him, Miroku. He's not the blundering demon that we've controlled before. He's still got the raw power and animal instinct - but he now knows how to use it,"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Sango placed Shippo back on the ground, now that he had stopped shaking, before swinging Hiraikotsu back into its holder. Her bones were still aching from the fight but she knew that they had to stay on their toes. With the situation unclear, death could tip in anyone's direction.

Miroku straightened his back, as if a thought had just occurred to him, "Do you still have the Tessaiga pieces?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded, hurriedly, as she knelt to the yellow rucksack in the corner. After sorting through it, she pulled out the hilt of Inuyasha's sword, before exclaiming, "They're all in here!"

"Good. I think that's how we can change him back. By fixing the Tessaiga,"

"Tessaiga was broken before," Kagome reminded him, throwing the bag onto her back as the group stepped out of the hut and into the village, which was bathed in glorious sunlight, "He went to Totosai, remember? The sword was repaired using one of Inuyasha's fangs - something that would bond the sword together,"

"So the only thing that can turn Inuyasha back..." Sango sighed, kicking her foot in the dust, "Well, we can't be expected to get one of his fangs! That would be an impossible task!"

"We should speak to Totosai before we make any conclusions," With a single nod, Miroku flattened the bandage that was thickly wrapped around his shoulder, "Are we all agreed? We must speak to Totosai and fix Tessaiga?"

"Agreed," Sango ruffled Kirara's head, who purred and nodded, "For Inuyasha,"

Shippo smiled, hopping up onto Kagome's back, "Right!"

"Kagome?"

She had a horrible feeling about this. Inuyasha wasn't just going to lie around as they fixed his sword. He would be back. He wouldn't just let them go - the only reason that they were still alive was because he had better things to do. His demon enjoyed toying with it's prey.

But what other hope did they have? Even if she could turn him back for a day, it didn't matter. Without the Tessaiga, he wouldn't remain half-demon for long. But she couldn't even keep his human side on the surface for a _moment_ - her love wasn't strong enough.

It hurt. It really, really hurt.

But she couldn't feel sorry for herself. Not now. Instead, she needed to help him. The Inuyasha that she'd freed; the Inuyasha who stayed pierced to a tree for 50 years; the Inuyasha that she fell in love with, he wouldn't want to be like this. He wanted to be a fully-fledged demon - but he wanted to be in control. He didn't want to be a power-hungry killing machine.

Inuyasha was anything but perfect. In truth, he was rude, insensitive, reckless, over-bearing, impatient...he was _flawed_. Like any other _human_ being. He wasn't some faultless hero; far from it.

Somehow, though she couldn't explain it, it made him more attractive. Kagome's school friends had referred to him as some 'bad boy'. That wasn't quite how she'd describe him (what bad boy would constantly risk his life for others?) but she might describe him as a 'Rebel Prince Charming'.

That title would probably be wasted on him; he'd sneer and question it. Kagome could just imagine his tone increasing, as he glowered and asked, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

A hint of a smile pulled at her lips, "Agreed. I'll do whatever it takes to get Inuyasha back,"

She loved his half-demon form.

But she hated his demon form.

She hated him.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you to _Drops of Azure_, _Fanficqueen306_, _DarkKnightShiva_, _nane-chan_ and _Lollimint_! I love reading your reviews guys, so please keep 'em coming ;) Let me know what you think so far! ~B.O.I


	4. Hate

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha - they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Chapter Four

**HATE**

He hated her.

Kagome Higurashi. Who the _hell_ did she think she was? She'd been standing before him, clearly terrified; she should have been knelt on the floor, begging for her life, praying that he would spare her from a gruesome death.

Instead, she'd escaped, without the slightest scratch. His insides had been the only thing to turn to mush.

God, she was irritating. She was so fragile and delicate - if he swiped his claws through her, she'd probably shatter into pieces - yet so careless and bold. She smelt..._great_, but that wasn't the issue here.

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, revelling in the glorious adrenaline of freedom. This was _incredible_. His power had been contained for so long...the prospect of quick movement was like a drug to his demon. His leg muscles sprung with gracious ease, as he landed back on the ground, only to pounce onto another branch. Running in a direct line would be faster, but he had all the time in the world. It felt like he was hunting again.

_He was looking forward to hunting his enemies._

He longed for the odour of fear, again. The slayer girl's change of aura always smelt so enticing. Demon slayers were seldom frightened: it was a rare sight to behold if one was frozen in terror.

Kagome's aura always smelt the strongest: when it formed into distress, he thought it would smell heavenly. But to his shock, _it burnt_. It hurt his nose, he would have done anything to dispel the smell.

That confused him. Nothing like that had ever happened before. Not even when he could smell the fear of a demon.

Realizing that he'd paused on the ground, he straightened his back and glanced around. The forest was quiet, eerily quiet. Strange, considering this place was rumoured to be filled with demons.

He snickered into his hair, which was over-hanging his face. They were scared of him. _Oh, it was good to be back._

Inuyasha's tongue ran over his fangs. The village wasn't far ahead; the scent of humans and their cooked food was wafting in his direction. He grinned as the memories returned. He'd been here before - this was the first place that had worshiped him. Naturally, he would start his triumphant salvation from here.

He smirked at the flashback. Those people had thrown themselves at his feet, fanning him and praising him. Admittedly, the pickled vegetables weren't his idea of a delicacy, but he wouldn't been eating it for long. He'd be able to have meat...and lots of it.

_But he couldn't get any of that ninja food without asking Kagome..._

The yokai shook his head, treading towards the village. They'd rejoice at his return, the return of such a highly-regarded and indestructible fighter. After all, not only had he chosen their village to be worshipped at, he'd also 'saved' them from those god-awful monkey sprite things, a while ago.

Still, if those _fucking_ monkeys were hanging around and decided to mess with him, he'd have no trouble in tearing them limb from limb.

With an indecisive frown, Inuyasha sniffed at the air. He couldn't recognise any of the human scents - his former entourage hadn't chased after him. Just as well, really; things would be difficult if they kept popping up and distracting him.

But they wouldn't stay silent forever - they would be back, with some new tactic to render him helpless. He'd tried reasoning with Kagome and she clearly wouldn't back down on her pathetically-human views.

_He would need a goddess to rule beside him..._

With a wince, he shook the thoughts away. _What an insane idea!_ What depths of his brain had conjured that stupid suggestion?! As if he would share his power and authority with anyone else! Least of all, Kagome!

It was true, she would be able to maintain order and would probably be popular with the people. But she didn't have the courage, nor the ruthlessness, to make decisions for other people. Besides, he'd earned his power through blood, sweat and tears. No one had the right to split that with him.

Why had he even _considered_ the prospect?

Vaguely wondering if any other deranged thoughts were lurking in his subconscious, Inuyasha strutted out of the forest and journeyed through the edges of the fields. They looked remarkably healthier than before. Good - he'd chosen a place for his kingdom that had some prosperity.

Steadying his breath, he clicked the bones in his hands. He almost didn't know how to act - he was a future god and this would be a memorable day for years to come. He couldn't just saunter in. He needed to make an entrance.

Where were all these insecurities coming from? He'd never had a problem with his pride before - he had the power to make any of his actions justified. He could do whatever he pleased! "Fucking humanity..."

The cause of it had to be Kagome. It had to be. Granted, he'd never had this much control over his demon - but facing Kagome had set him back. He should have killed her back there! Why the hell didn't he cut the problem at the very beginning?!

Right. Something had stopped him. And it was going to continue to stop him - unless he killed Kagome!

It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it. He'd intended to do it from the very beginning - from the very moment that the Tessaiga had been snapped and he had been awakened. He'd killed the demon responsible for his blade's destruction; he'd glanced back; he'd raised his claws towards her.

And then something fought back. Something attacked his gut - he couldn't move.

He couldn't allow that to happen again. He needed to address the problem. _Or perhaps he could find someone else to kill her for him...?_

It would save a lot of time. After all, Naraku was his main priority at the moment. Once that bastard had been dethroned and beheaded, no one would have any grips on Inuyasha's future dynasty.

It would all work out, perfectly. He needed to establish control and draw Naraku out of hiding - both of which could be accomplished by conquest.

This village was just one of many that he planned to convert and take charge of.

Inuyasha had reached the heart of the village, yet he was still mildly hidden and out of sight. One of many houses lay in front of him, as an idea burrowed into his mind. His ambition and imagination were racing as he leapt onto the house's roof.

Perhaps his plan would kill _three_ birds with one stone. Kagome and the others would surely come after him, upon hearing about his take-over. Naraku might even kill them or, in a world of miracles, they might succeed in killing Naraku. Watching all of them battle would be incredibly captivating - especially knowing that he could destroy them in several seconds.

Admittedly, he wasn't knowledgeable about Naraku's form - but Naraku wasn't aware of his form, either. Boy, he was in for a _lovely_ surprise.

"Look!"

"Oh my gosh..."

"Is that...?"

"The Dog God?"

"I thought he vanished!"

"No, no! He denied being a god. He's not a god! He's a mere half demon!"

"Not this again, Gramps..."

"Is he here for revenge?"

"Maybe on those Monkey Sprites? I heard that they stuck his hand to a rock,"

"But, we all pay respects to the Monkey Shrine! Why has he come?"

"Salvation!" Inuyasha called, silencing the crowd, with a flicker of a grin on his lips, "Of the highest standards,"

"_Salvation_?"

"I don't think he's a half demon...look at his eyes!"

_Damn_ his past. He was never going to be able to let it go. Damn his father and _damn his mother_! If she hadn't been human, he would have been a god long before now! Still, he wasn't backing down now, "I am no half demon! I am much more than that!"

"What do you want from us?!"

"It's not what I want. It's what you need," He'd planned this speech on his way here. Finally, he would be able to verbally recite it, "Your current lives are unfulfilling and pointless. You don't work towards anything - you only work towards survival. These demons could attack at any time. Your lives are carried out in weakening fear,"

They remained silent.

"But, if you had a protector, you would not have to worry about this. Someone who could guarantee that you are safe. Someone who can protect you from those who wish to harm you. From those who wish to harm the natural balance,"

"And why would you put your neck on the line for us? What do you really want in return for this so-called protection!?"

Inuyasha glared at the youth. He would be troublesome; he might have to be dealt with, "In return, I would expect what any deity expects: respect, followers and absolute loyalty,"

"No way!"

"You wanna be some kind of god?!"

"Get lost!"

He could feel his anger rising. No second chances. He'd explained his expectation - if people opposed it, they would be dealt with accordingly. Someone needed to be made an example of. That youth would be perfect - the one who was currently cursing at Inuyasha.

"_Alternatively_," Inuyasha sprung off the roof, perfectly landing next to the rebel boy. The villagers screamed and darted backwards, helplessly watching as Inuyasha clutched the youth's neck, "I could level this village to the ground and kill every inhabitant,"

The boy's heartbeat was strong underneath the yokai's fingertips. It would be simple to slice his jugular and leave him to dry out - his blood would make a pretty stain on the ground.

The villagers didn't move, waiting for Inuyasha's action. None of them seemed to have the courage to save their fellow villager. The lack of loyalty disheartened Inuyasha, but he knew that fear was a strong motive.

He felt spurred on by his lack of killing so far. There was an undeniable desire to prove himself - being unable to kill Kagome had worried him. In the back of his mind, there was a nagging fear that he was becoming soft._ Maybe he was undeserving of his claims?_

His claws tore through the youth's skin, sending blood everywhere. The boy screamed and immediately went life-less, even as Inuyasha dug deeper into the neck. A mixture of screams and sobs echoed around the village, as everyone witnessed in horror. The demon thrusted his hand straight through the boy's body, rooting about until he grasped onto the chosen organ. It pumped, frantically, in his hand, but laid still as Inuyasha ripped it out into the air.

The corpse of the villager thumped to the ground, creating yet another silence.

The boy's heart rested in Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha glanced about, relieved as he felt no symptoms of guilt or remorse. He'd been foolish to doubt himself. Kagome must have confused his mind into an insecure mess - but his body still obeyed with fascinating cruelty.

"Let's try this again," The demon stepped forward, chuckling as the humans flinched and huddled together, "Anyone who still does not want to obey me, speak now. If you're lucky, _you might get to see the boy again_,"

No one spoke. _Excellent_. Now the real fun could begin.

"Good. Be thankful, humans. Your gracious and powerful Dog God has returned for you," Inuyasha grinned at their faces: an emotional blur of terror, despair and general weakness, "Now, bow down and worship me,"

Kagome Higurashi.

There was no possible way that she could defeat him. She'd only witnessed a glimpse of his power. She couldn't even begin to imagine the extent of his capability.

He loved her senselessly naïve hope.

He was going to destroy it.

As the villagers fell to their knees, muttering shaky prayers to him, Inuyasha squeezed the boy's heart. It burst, seconds later, only shrinking to a bloody pulp and painting his hand a crimson red.

Kagome's heart would be next.

* * *

**A/N** Many blessings of gratitude to _DarkKnightShiva_, _Fanficqueen306_, _Keira_ _Higurashi9_, _nane_-_chan_, _Shelley_ and _ihavetoriblenews_! It's so heart-warming to hear what you think and I take all reviews into account when writing these chapters! Judging by recent comments, I think you're going to enjoy what I have in store for Inuyasha ;) So, don't forget to leave a review and, in return, I'll update as quickly as I can! ~B.O.I


	5. Stress

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha - they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter Five

**STRESS**

"What do you mean that's the only thing?!"

Totosai blinked, frowning at Sango's outburst, "I mean exactly what I said. The Tessaiga can only be bonded with one of Inuyasha's fangs. It's already been broken once - it can only be restored by what fixed it in the first place,"

"_Great_," Sango straightened her back, whilst rubbing her hand over her forehead, as she silently told herself to keep it together, "Just great. Well, thank you for your help! Really, you've been very helpful,"

"Calm down, Sango," Miroku placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before sending her a comforting look, "It can't be helped. No one is to blame,"

"Excuse me, but I'm not sure if I completely understand what is going on," Totosai scratch the top of his balding head, "Is the Tessaiga broken again? Oh, that Inuyasha; what has he done this time?! I told him to take care of his sword and he still proceeds to wave it about without caution!"

Miroku shook his head, silently reasoning with the old man, "Forgive me, but Inuyasha has done no wrong. The Tessaiga was broken in a fight - it could not have been helped,"

"Oh, this is not good! How could this have happened?! I fear that Master Inuyasha has already been lost into his demon blood - but even if there was a chance of getting him back, retrieving one of his fangs would be suicidal!"

"Myoga, surely there must be a way to bring him back?" Shippo stared at the flea, who was currently standing in the fox's palm, "_Without_ fixing the Tessaiga?"

"I'm afraid not. Only Totosai would know of such a way," Myoga glanced up towards the sword smith.

Kagome lingered at the edge of the conversation. Of course, there would be no other way to fix the Tessaiga. _How_ _predictable_. But she refused to give up. There had to be something else that they could do. _There had to be!_

"Let me see the Tessaiga," Totosai demanded, gesturing at Kagome, "Bring me the pieces,"

Without a word, she picked up the rucksack and carried it towards him. Upon instruction, Kagome tipped the backpack upside down, carelessly. A couple of packets of potato chips and tins of tomato soup fell out, along with the shards of Inuyasha's blade.

"Hmmm," Totosai rooted through the mess, bringing out the hilt of the great sword, "I see. It is truly broken. It may require a couple of Inuyasha's teeth. Where is the hooligan, anyway?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Sango raged, clenching her fists as her shoulders shook.

Miroku winced, "Inuyasha's not here. He's become a full demon, because the Tessaiga broke and he became enraged,"

"Oh, _well_, that is a problem. Yes, I can see why you are unable to get one of his fangs. These half demons are tricky, especially when they've turned full-demon. No, no. We cannot fix the Tessaiga until he has been reversed..." Totosai paced across his home, for a moment, considering the options.

"Surely, there must be another way to turn him back to half-demon? Only until you've fixed the Tessaiga," Kagome spoke up, joining the others at the centre of the sword smith's room, "Please, you have to help Inuyasha!"

The old man stroked his chin, "Well, I suppose, if his demon needed to be quietened for a while - if someone could purify his demon blood, that might give us enough time,"

An uncomfortable silence roamed around the room. Sango, Miroku and Shippo didn't dare look at Kagome.

"Kagome, if my memory serves me correctly, couldn't _you_ purify Inuyasha?" The flea looked up at the girl, unaware of the impact that his words would have.

She stormed outside, leaving Totosai and Myoga utterly confused.

Myoga frowned, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Sango's pity resurfaced, as she caught sight of Kagome, sitting outside, with her head buried in her knees.

The demon slayer had never been very experienced when it came to girly talk. Kagome was the only real female friend that she had - Sango regarded her as a sister and would never fail to protect Kagome. She'd often found herself in the position of comforting Kagome, whenever Inuyasha foolishly left her and wandered after Kikyo (which happened numerous times, to Sango's annoyance). But things were different - Sango knew that she would now be comforting the girl over Inuyasha, but not because he'd done anything wrong.

"Kagome," Her voice was soft, as she sat down. Kagome didn't look up, but wiped a hand across her face. She'd been crying, "Don't be upset. We haven't yet asked if there is a way to turn him back without the-"

"There is a way, Sango. If I could purify him and bring him back, Inuyasha would be okay and this wouldn't be a problem. But I can't do it! I'm useless!"

Sango rubbed her hand across Kagome's back, "That's not true! Do not blame yourself!"

"What if this is the only way? I'm not powerful enough,"

"We can try again. We don't know that it didn't work the first time. He certainly didn't kill us and he didn't kill you," Sango sighed, "If Inuyasha wanted to kill us, he would have. He contained himself because of _you_,"

"I bet Kikyo could have stopped him,"

The slayer gripped Kagome's shoulder, forcing her to stare at Sango's determined expression, "No! Stop tormenting yourself. Kikyo isn't by his side - but you are. You're the one who's helping him through this. You need to help him, or no one else will,"

The message seemed to have gotten across to her. Kagome didn't answer back, just mulled it over in her head. Sango figured that she would need some time to think about it. It was obvious that Kagome loved Inuyasha with all of her heart - it was understandable that she felt guilty about being unable to prevent his transformation. If anything bad happened to Inuyasha, or if he caused anyone else any harm, Kagome would blame herself.

_I'd be the same if it was Miroku_.

Sango had no idea where Inuyasha was, nor did she know how to change him back - the only thing she could do now was comfort Kagome and hope, with all of her heart, that the hanyo still had some control.

* * *

"Naturally, Kagome is worried about Inuyasha. You know what his demon is like. We need to transform him as soon as possible - before he truly harms anyone," Miroku grit his teeth. He had no idea why Totosai and Myoga were so unwilling to find another solution. Inuyasha's demon was on a rampage. Everyone would be in danger unless they acted quickly.

"I'm afraid purification seems like the only answer. If Kagome can keep his human blood on the surface, long enough for someone to grab a couple of teeth, Tessaiga can be fixed. Have you tried this?" Myoga leapt about on the monk's shoulder, clearly pleased with his plausible idea.

"Sango and I were unconscious but it seems that Inuyasha's demon has become sentient. It's found it's place in the world - it wishes to become a god. Kagome tried to reason with him but he was beyond persuasion. The only thing I can say is that he didn't kill her, which was surprising. He seemed to listen to her,"

"He must have an underlying connection with her that surpasses even his demon blood. If we can amplify that bond, it may just work. Kagome is in possession of sacred arrows, is she not?"

Miroku's eyes widened at the flea, "You're not suggesting that we _kill_ Inuyasha, are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm not even sure if a sacred arrow would kill him, in this state. But if Inuyasha was pierced with an arrow and Kagome connected with him...well, he'd be safe enough for a while. Just for enough time to extract a few fangs,"

"Hmm," Miroku bowed his head towards Totosai and Myoga, "Thank you, gentlemen. This has been very helpful. Perhaps we shouldn't let the girls know of our plan until we have more information? I don't want to place unnecessary stress and pressure onto Kagome,"

Totosai nodded, as the two of them stood and headed outside the forge, "If that is what you wish, monk,"

Miroku smiled, gratefully, before laying eyes on the rest of his group. Sango and Kagome were sitting together, a little distance away that was conveniently out of ear-shot. Shippo and Kirara had also decided to give them some space, as they were waiting patiently with Totosai's Ox, Mo-Mo.

"I shall accompany you, Miroku," Myoga declared, gripping onto the monk's robe, "It is my duty to help Master Inuyasha. His father would be deeply upset if Inuyasha remained as a bloody-thirsty demon. Transformed half-demons cannot contain their demon blood. They are lost without the human side. If Inuyasha stays like this for too long...oh, I wouldn't even like to think about it,"

Miroku's face hardened, "We won't let that happen. Rest assured,"

"Once you have obtained a fang, return to my forge and I shall fix the Tessaiga within three days, like before. I will do my bit to help that reckless half-demon, as well," Totosai ventured back into his home, before calling out, "Good luck! I wouldn't want to deal with that demon..."

"Thanks," Miroku grimaced. The others were vaguely looking in his direction, so he caught their attention, "Come! We should start searching for Inuyasha,"

"Do you have a plan, Miroku?" Shippo blinked, gripping onto Kirara's fur as he clambered onto her back.

"I believe so. But I think we should try and locate Inuyasha's whereabouts before we begin to test it. Finding him will be the hard part,"

Sango and Kagome joined them, side by side. The demon slayer looked puzzled, "I thought you said we should wait for him to make an appearance? He won't remain hidden for long,"

"You're right, but I fear that he may do regrettable things before that happens. We want to reduce the number of casualties before we find him,"

"_C_-_casualties_?!" Kagome's lip quivered at Miroku's use of words. He'd forgotten about her fragile state. Sango shot him a glare, as she placed an arm around the girl's shoulders.

She was clearly not dealing with the emotional side of Inuyasha's transformation. How was she going to hit him with an arrow AND bring his human side back? Perhaps, upon the demon's presence, she would strengthen. Kagome always did gain bravery whenever her friends were in danger.

"Apologies, that wasn't the right word," Miroku sighed, "Listen, Kagome, I'm sure he's okay. And, as long as he isn't threatened, he may remain civil. We can't give up hope. Not now,"

Determinedly, Kagome shook her head. Small tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away with surprising speed, "I know. I'm not giving up hope. I'm not going to let him down - over my dead body,"

* * *

**A/N** Shout out to: _ihavetoriblenews_, _Jo-Writer_, _maryanna_._pink_ and _nane_-_chan_! Thank you ever so much for leaving lovely feedback! Next update should be coming soon! :) ~B.O.I


End file.
